Never Been A Cinderella
by Proudwhoviangirl
Summary: With the stepmom from hell, David's life is rough but when he's forced to go to a masquerade party he catches the eye of his pal Rose. Unaware that it's David she reveals her true feelings for him leaving him happy but wary to start a relationship. Will she find out it was him & can she heal his heart & convince him to give her a chance? (Loosely based on Cinderella) (10XRose AU)
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Four terrible words from his father would change David Pond's life forever, _"Kids I'm marrying Reinette!"_

Then at thirteen David's life was officially over; his father was dead leaving him and his six year-old sister Amy in the care of their now step mother Reinette.

Over the years David had become stronger and harder since his father married her even at the funeral he didn't cry mainly because he was feeling angry at his dad for leaving them.

David promised himself he would do everything it took to escape Reinette and protect Amy.

For now they were in the living room and not even after two hours since his father's funeral Reinette was peering over them with eyes darker than the gates of hell.

Amy was cowered behind him but David just stared at Reinette with no expression or feeling.

"Well, now that's over there are going to be some changes here." She sneered.

He said nothing and continued to watch her.

"First I want every picture of your mother taken down or I will burn it."

David could hear Amy choke back a sob and squeezed her arm for support.

"David you're responsible for the laundry and chores but if you fail to do so you will be severely punished."

He rolled his eyes.

"I also want to make it clear that everything Mike left both of you will be going to me which includes your college funds." She mocked.

David just shrugged. "Big deal I'll manage."

Reinette glared at him. "Glad to hear it cause' you'll also be taking care of your bratty sister. I don't do child care."

Her comment about Amy made him angry, he was very protective of her.

"You don't do anything!" He blurted out.

"Don't push me." She hissed.

"Lazy bitch." He muttered.

"Excuse me?" Reinette scowled

"You heard me!" David yelled.

She marched closer to him angrily and stared over him.

He squeezed his sister's hand indicating her to go to her room.

Amy snuck out but watched from the staircase.

"Listen you twerp-" She started to say but David interrupted.

"No, you listen don't you dare call Amy a brat!" He yelled.

Reinette shot him a look. "Don't you raise your voice at me little boy, I can make your life a living hell!"

"You already are!" He sneered.

Reinette raised her hand and slapped his face hard.

The sound made Amy jump causing her to rush to her room in fear. "Please don't hurt him." She whimpered.

The side of his face stung but gave no reaction which infuriated Reinette.

"You are just like your dad a worthless piece of shit!"

He just looked at her.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get a reaction Reinette groaned and pushed him aside.

"Get out of my sight before I really beat your sorry ass!"

He shrugged and calmly walked up the stairs but when he passed Amy's room he heard crying.

"Amy?" He said poking his head in her room.

Amy's was sitting on her bed with her face buried in her pillow but her shoulders were rising up and down.

David sat beside her and she immediately hugged him tight.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"She hit you." Amy sobbed.

David hugged her. "It's okay, I'm fine. It's going to take more than a slap from her to make me break."

"I'm scared." She wept.

"Of what Reinette?"

Amy nodded. "Now that daddy's gone we'll be alone with her." She whispered.

"I know but it'll get better" He said softly.

Amy glanced up at him with her wet eyes. "I don't believe that."

He nodded. "Yeah, I know."

"But thanks anyway." She replied.

He smiled. "You were always the smart one, huh?"

Amy smiled slightly as she cuddled up to him and he held her.

He sang her a lullaby that their mother used to sing to help her go to bed.

He tucked her in but as he left David looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

"Thanks dad." He muttered before closing the door.

**Author's Note: Hi, just wanted to explain who's who in this story: The tenth doctor is the male version of Cinderella,**

**Amy is his little sister, Rose is princess charming (I think that's the right term) and Reinette is the stepmother and there are no step siblings. **

**This chapter takes place when David was thirteen but the rest of the story will be when he's nineteen.**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you like it! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

David was now a handsome nineteen year-old college student with a few friends and a job at the music store but standing at the door of his house he felt like he was still thirteen.

Staring at the knob debating on whether to turn it knowing what was waiting on the other side but the hardness and numbness in his heart made up for any fear that he had.

David took a deep breath and opened the door and the first thing that landed at his feet was a laundry basket.

He looked up and Reinette was standing there glaring at him. "About time you came home!"

"Nice to see you, too." He grumbled.

"Don't get smart! I want that basket rewashed, now!"

"What for?" He snapped.

"Because I said so!" Reinette ordered.

David curtsied. "Yes, your royal bitchiness."

She marched up to David and slapped him.

He just smirked and touched the side of his face.

"Once upon a time ago that would've actually hurt. Someone's losing their strength." David mocked.

"Shove it and get to work!" She replied storming out.

David sighed, knelt and began sorting clothes.

"I see someone's been working on their insults." A voice said.

He looked up and smiled; his thirteen year-old sister Amy; she leaned against the wall smirking.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey, need some help?" Amy asked.

David shrugged. "You don't have to."

She crouched beside him. "It's okay I'm bored. I finished my homework and Rory's at a student council meeting."

Amy noticed the angry pink mark on his face; there was a scratch mark on it indicating Reinette was wearing a ring when she hit him.

"Does it hurt?" Amy asked.

"I'm used to it." He replied.

"You don't have to stay here; you've got a scholarship so you're eligible for a dorm." She said.

David shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving you alone with her."

"I don't want you getting hurt anymore." She replied.

He avoided her eyes and concentrated on sorting the clothes; he didn't feel like having this discussion. "Help me with this."

She sighed and they stood and carried the heavy basket to the washer.

Then Reinette's angry voice startled them.

"Amelia Pond, what are you doing?!" Reinette yelled.

Amy rolled her eyes; she hated being called Amelia.

Amy groaned and shot her a look. "I'm helping my brother. You should try it sometime."

"Great, now I can bring up more laundry baskets!" She sneered.

"Good you could use the upper body strength." Amy shot back.

The anger in Reinette's eyes burned and she stomped towards Amy.

"You little-" She yelled swinging her hand back.

David caught her wrist and his eyes darkened.

"Touch her and I'll break your fucking arm." His voice was hard and serious.

She pulled her hand back.

"Just finish the laundry and any more screw ups and you'll both be getting the back end of my hand!" Reinette shouted and walked away.

He looked at Amy. "You okay?"

Amy seemed unfazed and nodded.

David stared at her for a minute before she noticed.

"What?" She said.

"You can't do that Amy." He replied.

She rolled her eyes. "You do it."

"Yeah so won't she take it out on you." He said.

"That's a stupid reason." She remarked.

Amy sounded so much like him it stung.

He stopped and grabbed her shoulders.

"Amy, I love you but you're becoming too much like me and it scares me."

"And I'm tired of you putting up with Reinette's shit!" She cried.

"That's my problem not yours." He replied.

Amy shook her head. "I'm not talking about this anymore."

She started to turn away but he tried to stop her by gently grabbing her wrist revealing the cuts on her arm.

David carefully ran his fingers over each red line.

He looked at her stunned; Amy swallowed and turned her head.

"Amy, what's this?" He asked pulling her sleeve down exposing more cuts.

Amy didn't answer.

"Did Reinette do this?"

Amy lowered her eyes but her silence said everything.

"Oh, god Amy did you do this?" He asked.

She nodded.

He closed his eyes for a second.

"Why?" David asked.

"I'm sorry but I've become so numb and hard that sometimes I need a reminder that I can feel!" Her voice broke.

"Amy you should've come to me." He replied softly.

"I didn't want to hurt you more than I already have."

"Oh, Amy." He replied shaking his head.

Amy's lip trembled and David pulled his sister towards him and hugged her.

She hugged back and wept into his shirt.

Holding her he realized it was the first time he ever felt helpless.

That night David finally got some time to himself.

He laid in bed and stared at the ceiling and listened to the sound of Reinette gossiping on the phone when he heard a pebble hit his window.

David smiled; it was his friend Rose Tyler.

They had been friends since they were kids; she knew his story and was always there if he needed someone to talk to.

David went to the window and opened it; he peered out. "Hi!" He called out.

She smiled. "Hey, how are you?"

David shrugged. "Other than a brief encounter with my stepmother's hand I'm doing okay."

Rose swallowed; she hated hearing about him getting hurt it broke her heart.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm fine." He quickly replied.

"Are you sure?" Rose asked.

David nodded and smiled causing her heart to melt.

"How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good. I made the cheerleading squad!"

David grinned. "Well, congratulations Miss Tyler!"

Rose blushed. "Thanks!"

"So what honor do I have of seeing your beautiful face, tonight?"

She was now officially turning beet red but she loved it.

Rose tugged on her earring. "Um, just curious but did you get my invitation to my masquerade party?"

"Yeah I did. In fact Matt's been talking about it all week, why?" David replied.

"I was wondering if you were coming." She said casually.

He shook his head. "No, I'm not much on parties."

Her heart fell.

"Oh." She replied disappointed.

"Maybe we could hang out after the party?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, that sounds good." He smiled slightly.

She nodded. "Well, I better get to bed."

"Yeah, I'll see you later." David replied.

"Bye!" She said softly as he closed his window.

David slumped down to the floor feeling deflated; he wished he wasn't so afraid.

Then he could tell Rose how he felt about her without fear of losing her or getting hurt and that she was the only girl that ever won his heart.

He sat there staring at his feet when a photo poking out from his drawer caught his eye.

He pulled it out and glanced at it; it was a picture of his mother.

He loved that photo of her but right now it felt like a painful reminder that he was letting her down.

David sniffed and tried to fight back the tears but tossed the photo aside and sobbed.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose had been standing by the I-pod display case watching David unpacking a box of Cd's for five minutes trying to get the guts to ask him if he had changed his mind about coming to her party.

She knew it was pointless but there was still a glimmer of hope that he would come.

She took a deep breath but before she could approach him he said. "Hello, Rose!"

Rose gawked at him. "How did you know I was standing behind you?" She asked.

He stood and face her. "Your perfume it gives you away every time." David smirked.

Rose blushed. "Sorry."

David smiled at her. "It's okay, I like it."

She could feel her cheeks burning. "Thanks."

"So uh, anything on your mind?" He asked as he continued to work.

"Do you have to look after Amy or help her with school work tonight?"

David shook his head. "Amy's sneaking out to stay at a friend's house, why?"

Rose tugged on her hoop earring nervously. "Well, I was just wondering if um, there was a chance you could make it to my party tonight."

David's heart dropped; he looked up into her beautiful sparkling eyes. "Uh, I can't. I'll be busy." He replied softly.

"Oh, alright." She said disappointed.

"I'll still come by later." He said.

"Okay." She nodded.

Rose started to leave when he placed his hand on her arm gently stopping her.

"I'll see you later." David said.

Rose smiled slightly. "Not if I see you first."

David watched her walk out of the store.

"Idiot!" He muttered angrily under his breath.

He shook his head and continued to work and tried not to think about the disappointment in her voice or the regret in his.

David was so lost in thought he didn't hear Matt sneaking up on him.

"Hey!" He exclaimed making David jump.

"Damn it I hate it when you do that." David frowned.

"Sorry but you seemed distracted." Matt replied.

"It's okay so what brings you here on your day off." David asked.

"Well, on occasion I do shop here particularly when it's for Clara's birthday." He replied.

David smirked. "And you get a store discount."

Matt nodded. "That too."

He shook his head and kept stocking the shelf.

"Could I talk to you for a few minutes?" Matt asked.

David looked around and shrugged. "Sure."

Matt leaned forward. "I just heard you tell Rose that you're not going to her party."

David rolled his eyes. "Great, so now you're spying on me?"

"No but I can I ask why?" He said.

"You can but I'm probably not going to answer you." David replied brushing past Matt.

He scowled. "I don't get you, David. You like her so what's the problem?"

David sighed and grabbed another box. "Look, as much as I enjoy this stupid conversation I still have a job to do."

"It's a proper question." He said folding his arms.

David roughly dropped the box on the floor. "What do you want me to say, huh?"

"Just enlighten me on why a girl that you like invites you to a party and you turn her away." Matt said.

He shrugged. "Simple, I don't belong in her world and I don't deserve a girl like her, happy now?"

Matt scoffed. "You're such an idiot."

"Thanks for your support." He grumbled.

He noticed the grin on Matt's face.

David looked at him suspiciously. "You did something, didn't you?"

"Who me?" He said innocently.

David groaned. "Don't fuck with me, Matt. I've known you since grade school now what did you do?"

He rubbed his hands together. "You are going to that party; Aunt Sarah Jane has even picked out an outfit for you." Matt grinned.

"What?" David exclaimed.

"Look even if you don't talk to Rose you need some kind of dating life and there plenty of girls on campus that would love to distract you from her."

David lowered his voice. "Have you forgotten Reinette and her temper? I can't let her or anyone else know it's me."

"Don't worry just change your name and use that British accent you use in the drama club and you'll be fine." Matt replied.

David groaned.

Matt rolled his eyes. "You know you might actually have fun and besides it'll get you out of the house for a while anyway."

David shoved his hands in his pockets and looked at him uncertain. He hated parties but deep down he wanted to be near Rose even if only for a couple of hours even if he had to be someone else for a night.

David sighed. "Okay, I'll do it."

Matt grinned. "Brilliant, meet me at Aunt Sarah's at 8:00 P.M."

As Matt left David stood there and contemplated getting his head examined after this was over.

That night David managed to sneak out with no problems. He figured Reinette was either shouting at his door or passing out from too much wine and he had arranged with the neighbors to let Amy stay there until he came to get her.

He soon found himself walking up the Sarah Jane's driveway and reluctantly knocked on the door. "David, so good to see you!" She smiled.

"Hi, Sarah." David smiled back.

David followed her inside; Matt stood there in jeans and button down tan shirt and a white phantom mask grinning. "David you came!"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah I'm here so now what?"

"You're outfit is in the bedroom and I have your mask." Matt replied.

He handed him a black Casanova mask.

David looked at the mask and made a face. "Seriously?"

Matt shrugged. "Sorry but it was all the costume store had."

He sighed before heading into the bedroom to change.

Staring at him was blue suit lying across the bed beside it was a white button down shirt, red tie and a pair of Converse sneakers.

David picked up the suit and carefully ran his fingers over the fabric and gave a small smile.

He then removed his jeans, shirt and grey hoodie and put on the blue suit.

After putting on his sneakers he slowly glanced at himself in the mirror.

His eyes widen as he looked at himself; everything familiar about him was gone he felt like a different person.

David placed his hand on his reflection to make sure it was him; it was hard to believe that the polished young man in the mirror was David and not some stranger.

Suddenly the door knocked snapping him out of his thoughts. "Can I come in?" It was Sarah Jane.

"Yeah." He replied pulling his hand back.

"Just wanted to make sure everything was okay." She said walking in.

A smile came across her face as she saw David. "David, you look wonderful!"

He smirked. "Really? I feel sort of weird."

"Why do you feel weird?" Sarah Jane asked.

David shrugged. "It's just different, I guess."

She smiled and helped him straighten his tie. "I know but Matt was only trying to help."

"Yeah but I'm not sure this is helping."

Sarah Jane chuckled. "He means well and besides I think you look very nice."

David smiled. "Thanks for fixing the tie. I haven't worn one since dad's funeral." He said softly.

She smiled sadly. "No problem. I'll just tell Matt you're ready."

He thanked her again and she squeezed his shoulder before leaving.

He sighed and slipped the mask on then took one last look in the mirror.

"Goodbye David Smith, hello John Noble." He mumbled before taking a deep breath and exiting the bedroom.


End file.
